


Opal

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Opal is the fusion of Grace and Beauty, but she knows that can't be true





	

She’s supposed to be the perfect combination of all their strengths. A graceful, kind hearted being. Her forming was a miracle, her stability, miraculous. She was supposed to be what Garnet was. She was supposed to be love. 

But she came with their faults too, and she came with all their fears. A being of anxiety and self doubt. On the outside, she was flawless, but she had a mind that fought against itself when she came to be. A mind that told her she was wrong, that she shouldn’t exist. 

She wasn’t love. 

Sometimes all she was was everything they hated about themselves. Imperfect, unreliable, lost, hopeless. Such a creature of beauty and yet she saw nothing of worth. And with Rose gone, there seemed to be no reason for her existence. They never wanted to love each other. 

They never wanted to love her.


End file.
